1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to devices and methods for providing spinal stabilization. In particular, the present application relates to minimally invasive devices and methods for delivering fixation devices and implants into a spine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Spinal bone degeneration can occur due to trauma, disease or aging. Such degeneration can cause abnormal positioning and motion of the vertebrae, which can subject nerves that pass between vertebral bodies to pressure, thereby causing pain and possible nerve damage to a patient. In order to alleviate the pain caused by bone degeneration, it is often helpful to maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae to reduce the pressure applied to nerves that pass between vertebral bodies.
To maintain the natural spacing between vertebrae, spinal stabilization devices are often provided to promote spinal stability. These spinal stabilization devices can include fixation devices, such as spinal screws, which are implanted into vertebral bone. The fixation devices work in conjunction with other implanted members, such as rod members, to form stabilization systems.
Conventional stabilization systems often require open surgeries and other invasive procedures in order to deliver the implants into the body. These invasive procedures often cause a great deal of pain and trauma to the patient, and require a substantial recovery time. Thus, there exists a need for minimally invasive devices and methods that can assist in providing spinal stabilization.